Getting Started (Demo)
Overview Welcome to the MMORPG Card Game Hexaria! There are a lot of mechanics involved in Hexaria but once you learn them the game is pretty simple! This is guide that briefly describes each of the mechanics and steps you take to get started, feel free to explore the many pages on the wikia for in-depth info on each aspect of the game! When you first join the game, there are three different classes to choose from, each with their advantages and disadvantages: There are currently four classes Rogue, Mage, Pirate, and Ranger. They each have pros and cons depending on your play style. Mage Armed with an arsenal of high damaging and AOE Cards, the Mage can be a terror on a battlefield. The mage can allow you to damage groups of enemies in with one card! Mages though have a low health pool and can die somewhat easily. Beginning The Game This is where you can shop for metapacks, challenge players to PVP fights and some other things. For now, you don't want to PVP anyone, but if you want to customize your deck, or just look at your cards by pressing the button "menu", then "deck". From here you can add or remove cards to customize your deck. Once you're done go to the center teleporter in the hub. From here you can select different locations to go to, click Swamplands as it is the beginner place for newbies. Beginning your adventure Once you have teleported to the Swamplands, you will see a red gate, this is the area you heal in after battle. You can simply walk through this and return later if you need to teleport back or heal. If you continue walking, you will see a few enemies around in the area. There are some stronger enemies as well, but since you are a low level, you shouldn't fight them unless you are around their level, or you have other teammates. Initiating a Fight In order to initiate a fight with an enemy, a player must approach them, which will force the enemy and the player to walk toward each other. During this time, a 15 second timer will start counting down which means that up to two other players can join during that period. After the countdown, the fight will initiate and the player(s) will then fight till the enemy is defeated, or till the player(s) die(s). When a fight ends, a 15 second grace period starts so that you don't get pulled into another fight. When the grace period ends, you can fight another enemy. Getting Metacards Sometimes, when defeating bosses or enemies, a hexagon will circle around you for a few seconds. This identifies that you have received a droppable metacard. Metacards are powerful cards that can be often a life-saver in fights but however, have a downside, as they yield a cooldown upon use. Each card usually has a different cooldown which can last from 30 minutes to even 6 hours. Using Metacards Metacards can be gotten by having a card called Meta Fuel. When this card is drawn, you can simply discard it by right clicking it. If you have a metacard available, it will draw a random metacard from your metadeck immediately which you can then use. If there is no metacard in your deck or all metacards in the deck are on cooldown, it will instead do nothing and not draw a card. [[Rogue|'Rogue']] Rogue was a class that specialized in high single target damage and buffing. Using his Poison Spikes to trick enemies and finishing them off with a Six-pointed Nina Star and can even use his Smoke Bombs to make it so enemies don't see well! Despite the Rogue's abilities, the class tends to have a disadvantage against multiple enemies. After picking a class in the demo, there was a tutorial that players could perform to get used to the game and upon it's completion, the player could teleport to the Player Hub. Category:Help Category:Demo Pages